


文化祭(h)

by Yoyoung



Category: Hikigaya Hachiman - Fandom, Totsuka Saika - Fandom, 戶塚彩加, 果然我的青春戀愛喜劇搞錯了, 比企谷 八幡
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-广东话 粵語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:33:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29799546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoyoung/pseuds/Yoyoung





	文化祭(h)

在了今天文化祭休息的時候，彩加他就同了八幡他好好地在了一個課室裏面休息一下，之後彩加他就同了八幡他講了不少話之外，他們也希望可以在了這個文化祭休息中的時候就做了一次的，彩加他就講了出來的，"可以啊，因此希望可以好舒服並可以見到了自己男友可以好開心的”，之後彩加他就吻了八幡他的，彩加他就感到十分之好開心的，因此彩加他也給了八幡他的舌頭舔了全身，也令到了八幡他就有了興奮的感覺的，因為看到了彩加不停叫着八幡他的名字，就並開始留下了不少紅印在彩加他身上，因此八幡他就有時咬了一下在彩加他的身體上，並之後八幡他就把了彩加他的乳頭也不停用了手由輕力就大力撫摸的之後就令到了彩加他就不時大叫之外，就開始吸了彩加他的乳頭，之後彩加他的兩顆乳頭就給了八幡他撫摸得紅腫之外，也令到了彩加他的乳頭充滿了八幡他的口水，八幡他就開始用口舌幫了彩加他的小穴舔吸，而彩加他的叫声不停叫又大声，就令到了有些人差点發現了他們做的事，之後他們就沒有做的，但是他們也過了一個好日子的。


End file.
